candramawa
by fumate
Summary: sejak awal, hidup Aomine Daiki memang tak jelas baik-buruknya. [past aokuro]


**Disclaimer:** KnB milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Warnings:** Mild-languange. Mild-content. OOC. AU.

 _Candramawa [ks] hitam bercampur putih._

* * *

Aomine Daiki sudah tak tahu lagi.

Baginya, dunia terlihat abstrak; tak jelas. Tak ada batas pasti antara _baik_ dan buruk, itu pun kalau memang ada. Dia sudah kehilangan minat pada kehidupan sejak lama sekali, namun baru kali ini takdir menjadi bajingan sejati. Membuatnya limbung tak tentu arah; dipermainkan; diombang-ambing.

Jauh sebelum ini pun dia tak pernah benar-benar peduli dengan hidup. Mati ya mati, hidup ya hidup, tidak usah diambil pusing. Sayang sekali kehadiran pemuda pendek itu _sempat_ merubah persepsinya. Secara total merombak kembali pola pikirnya.

" _Tequilla_ nya dua lagi."

"Ehh, tapi anda sudah minum terlalu banyak, tuan."

Aomine berkedip lalu menyipitkan mata. Pandangannya kabur tak berfokus, pusing di kepalanya semakin menjadi. Lampu disko masih berkerlip ceria, memantulkan kegembiraan fana di area bar. Gemuruh sorak remaja bercampur padu dengan dentum musik, berkokok nyaring seolah hendak merobek gendang telinga Aomine. Bartender di hadapannya menatap kasihan. Tak tega.

"Masa bodoh," ujar lelaki itu dengan tatap nyalang. Menghentak keras gelas ke meja. "Aku mau lagi!"

Ahaha, iya. Dia butuh lagi. Lebih banyak alkohol lebih baik. Persetan jika itu merusak usus atau apalah, Aomine tidak peduli. Ini candu dan tak mudah melepaskannya; Aomine butuh _lebih_. Lagi dan lagi hingga dia muntah darah. Hingga ajal menjemput –dia mau lagi.

"I-ini," si bartender berjengit kala telapak Aomine menyambar kasar _tequilla_ yang telah dituangkan. Agaknya ia peduli, merasa tak enak membiarkan pemuda itu menenggak tiket kereta kematiannya sendiri dengan rakus.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Dia cuma bartender. Dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa Aomine.

"Aomine- _kun_ ,"

Satu suara familiar menarik atensi Aomine sepenuhnya. Lelaki bersurai biru gelap itu menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri di belakangnya. Sekedip, dua kedip, tiga kedip dan Aomine masih berusaha memfokuskan pandangan. Tidak bisa. Sosok itu blur.

"Siapa?" pada akhirnya dia bertanya. Nadanya tinggi tanpa sirat keramahan sama sekali, seolah-olah memang dia dibesarkan di jalanan yang keras.

"Ini aku," pemuda itu menjawab. "Kuroko."

Lantas Aomine terbahak. Mata tertutup kelopak dalam gemilang fana kebahagiaan, entah menertawakan apa dia tak tahu. Mungkin mengejek nasib. Mungkin mengasihani takdir.

Lucu sekali dia ditampar fakta bahwa Kuroko main ke bar. Kuroko Tetsuya, mantannya yang terkenal baik dan selalu menjadi murid teladan, ternyata pergi ke bar. Tujuannya apa Aomine tak ambil pusing, karena toh, dia peduli juga tetap saja dicampakkan.

"Tetsu," Aomine meracau, tertawa di tengah vokal. "Oh, Tetsu."

Karena penglihatannya buram, Aomine tidak dapat menangkap bayangan Kuroko. Kuroko yang tengah tersenyum sedih dengan kilat pedih di manik _aquamarine_ -nya. Dia melewatkan hal itu, tenggelam dalam tawa tak jelas bersama dada yang entah kenapa kian sesak di tiap guliran waktu.

"Aomine _-kun_ ," Kuroko berujar. Ada kesedihan terselip dalam tiap silabel yang ia keluarkan. "Kumohon berhentilah."

"Hee? Berhenti apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Tetsu." Aomine tersenyum, jemari mengacak surai langit si pemuda pendek seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dulu.

"Berhentilah merusak tubuhmu, Aomine- _kun_." Kuroko mengiba, tampak menyedihkan di mata pengunjung lain yang memperhatikan. "Sejak kita mengakhiri hubungan, kau berubah jadi berandalan. Orang bilang kau sering berkelahi dan minum-minum. Makanya aku menyusulmu kemari."

Aomine hanya tertawa. Gelegarnya menarik perhatian pengunjung lain namun tak cukup keras mengalahkan debum musik.

Oh, jadi Tetsu datang ke sini untuk menyusulnya? Menarik.

"Lanjutkanlah hidupmu seperti dulu, Aomine _-kun_. Jangan berbuat buruk seperti ini. Kau membuatku sedih."

"Hmm?" Aomine bergumam, mengukir seringai pada wajah. Alisnya terangkat naik demi merendahkan. "Memangnya kebaikan apa yang pernah kulakukan, Tetsu?"

Kuroko geming. Tak mampu menjawab –atau mungkin memang tak mau.

"Aku bukan orang baik-baik, kau tidak pernah menyadarinya ya?" kembali dia tertawa. "Masih polos ternyata. Sekarang pulanglah, alkohol juga meningkatkan nafsu seseorang, kautahu." Aomine mengelus rambut Kuroko, sekali lagi. Mungkin terakhir kali.

"Tapi–"

"Pulang, Tetsu!" Kuroko tersentak saat bentakan itu menusuknya. "Jangan keras kepala! Urus saja si Kagami sialan atau siapapun itu, aku tidak peduli."

Kuroko ciut, nyalinya mengkerut. Bagaimanapun, sekeras kepala apapun dia, Aomine takkan mendengarkannya. Lelaki itu punya pemikiran yang tak bisa ia pahami. Tak mampu dipahami dengan nalar, bahkan ketika ia mampu mengubahnya barang sesaat. Di waktu mereka masih bersama –Aomine tetaplah asing walaupun mereka pernah menjalin kasih.

Jadi dengan kepala menunduk dan tangan mengepal erat, Kuroko mengangguk. Mengucapkan, " _hai_ " pelan sebelum berbalik. Melangkah keluar dalam tunduk, meninggalkan Aomine yang masih melayang bersama _tequilla_ memabukkan miliknya.

Tidak apa-apa.

Sebab sejak awal dunia Aomine memang candramawa, tercampur antara hitam dengan putih. Mereka hanya tidak menyadarinya.

 **Fin**

* * *

Jadi ceritanya saya sercing tentang pub. Jadi saya tertarik bikin fic bad boy. Jadi saya kepikiran AoKuro dan segala _feels_ nya.

Ahh, saya suka badboy! Aomine xD *ada yang nangkep sisi 'hitam-putih' dari penggambaran Aomine di sini?*

Btw sorry ini ooc parah. soooooo soooorryyyyyy~ Saya bikinnya cuma eksperimen -niat 100/200 kata malah kebablasan- ehehehe.

Well, terima kasih sudah mau membaca!


End file.
